


Introspección

by Hayden_Bell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_Bell/pseuds/Hayden_Bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hay destino para nadie, es absurdo pensar de esa forma, porque son las decisiones las que marcan tu vida; eso lo sabe Niall y por eso es que prefiere alejarse de Zayn, porque no quiere hacerle daño ni hacerse daño a sí mismo. Está seguro de que es mejor separarse, olvidar que casi hicieron el amor y permitirle casarse con Perrie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspección

Su mirada se clavó en el suelo, aunque no miró nada de éste, pues lo que sucedía dentro de su mente le obligó a apartarse del mundo físico para dejar que su mente gobernara todo el espacio cerebral en el que nada más tenía importancia. Las personas hablarán, la prensa sacará miles de conclusiones, todos tratarán de averiguar cuál es el motivo por el que dijo esas palabras, esa confesión. Es lo que sucede cuando actúas sin pensar, pero no le importa ya, no tiene el más mínimo interés en esperar aprobación o desaprobación de los demás cuando lo que se ha roto es su corazón; cuando lo que cedió fue su voluntad y el castillo de mentiras se vino abajo.

Un sollozo le recordó que sigue vivo, que su cuerpo tiene los sentidos en orden y que el viento frío le pasaría la factura más tarde; pero se volvió a sumir en sus propios dilemas para tratar de encontrar el lado positivo a todo aquello, a darle sentido a su sufrimiento. Incluso pensó en Dios, siempre lo hace cada vez que lo necesita y cuando no también, es un tipo raro al final de cuentas; aunque últimamente se ha dejado llevar por la corriente, por el materialismo, quizá esa debilidad espiritual es lo que ahora le vuelve débil ante semejante prueba. Si tan solo no se hubiera atrevido, si tan solo el deseo no hubiera nublado su razón y en lugar de amar se hubiera detenido a pensarlo solo un segundo. Pero esa infinidad de ‘hubieras’ no existen, son absurdos.

Dejó de existir, porque eso pasa cuando el tiempo y el espacio dejan de ser importantes para ti, te permites huir a un mundo donde solo existe tu conciencia y donde aprendes a reprimir ciertos deseos. Desafortunadamente ‘la carne es débil’ y eso lo comprobó apenas hace un mes, cuando cedió a sus impulsos primarios y cometió, lo que considera, el peor error de su vida. Algo lo devolvió a la tierra, una presencia que no necesitó mirar para reconocerla, pues la sensación que le provoca su simple cercanía es siempre la misma, los bellos de sus brazos erizándose y su piel sufriendo calosfríos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la voz a su lado, con un tono algo más grave de lo normal, lo que le puede indicar muchas cosas, pero en las que por ahora no quiere pensar, sería demasiado para su mente. Sin querer soltó una risita irónica.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar. –contestó en automático, sin dirigirle la mirada, más bien concentrándose en que aquello no fuera una especie de alucinación, no sería la primera vez que se encuentra hablando con el ‘ello’, su conciencia, la que tan maravillosamente explicó Sigmund Freud. –Lo siento, Zayn. –fue con un grado de súplica que se atrevió a decirlo, dejando escapar hasta ese momento las lágrimas que se negó a soltar casi desde que llegó a ese lugar. –No podía hacerlo, mi mente se bloqueó… tendré que pensar alguna buena excusa. –agregó, ahora si atreviéndose a encarar al otro, descubriendo un semblante de genuina preocupación.

-Las excusas son para quien ha hecho algo malo y tú no lo has hecho. –respondió, estirando el brazo derecho y limpiando las lágrimas del rubio, apenas con un contacto sutil y muy tierno; aunque en sus orbes puede verse que también está a punto de romper a llorar, sus pupilas están inusualmente dilatadas y sus iris más brillantes de lo normal.

-No me hagas esto. –suplicó, quebrándosele la voz y apartándose un poco. Cada toque de Zayn le provoca quemaduras en el alma, las mismas que no sanan con facilidad, pues no conoce bálsamo para ello. – Prefiero estar solo. –volvió a decir, tragando saliva y volviendo a su postura inicial. Pero un rápido movimiento del moreno lo puso en predicamento, pues no supo qué hacer al tenerlo ahora frente a él, de rodillas y recargando sus brazos en las piernas del rubio.

-Niall… -escuchar su nombre de sus labios fue punzante, porque le gusta escucharlo y porque al mismo tiempo le provoca escozor, pues sabe que solo es pronunciado para tratarle como a un hermano, uno que necesita de sus cuidados y que trató de dárselos hasta hace poco. La memoria de Niall se hizo presente y como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento decidió cerrar los ojos.

-o-

_Flashback_

Sentir el cuerpo de Zayn sobre el suyo le provocó infinidad de reacciones, al principio no entendió bien lo que sucedía, pero conforme los labios de su mejor amigo siguieron un camino poco apropiado para, eso, dos mejores amigos, la razón empezó a llegarle poco a poco. Aunque su cuerpo reaccionó inevitablemente a las caricias, su mente empezó a gritarle que se detuviera, que aquello no podía suceder, que seguramente los distanciaría y generaría un problema de magnitud catastrófica para todo el grupo, no solo ellos dos.

Las hábiles manos del moreno se deshicieron de su camisa y cuando el contacto directo con su piel llegó, el éxtasis comenzó a desbordarse y supo que el momento de decidir entre continuar o no había llegado. Con los labios de Zayn en su cuello y las manos en su cintura, decidió detenerle. Han pasado cerca de diez minutos en caricias que surgieron en un momento de extrema sensibilidad para los dos. Zayn peleado con Perrie y Niall discurriendo su necesidad de amor. Posó sus manos encima de las del moreno y lo obligó a detenerse, moviendo un poco la cadera para que entendiera lo que quiere, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos comprendieron. Zayn se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la orilla, cubriéndose el rostro con suma vergüenza.

El silenció reinó en la habitación, ninguno tiene idea de qué decir ahora; sus vidas se basaron en mucho contacto, pero jamás creyeron que eso los llevaría a uno demasiado comprometedor. Su amistad ahora mismo está en juego y si no expresan adecuadamente lo que sienten, podrían echar a la basura muchos años de confianza. Niall se volvió a poner la playera y se cruzó las piernas sosteniéndolas con los brazos y recargado del respaldo de la cama.

-Niall. –murmuró Zayn, armándose de valor, aunque sin buscarle con la mirada. –Perdóname, no debí hacerlo. –continuó. –Eres mi mejor amigo. –agregó, lo que hizo romper en llanto al rubio, solo que de una manera sutil, sin hacer el menor ruido, solo derramando lágrimas como nunca antes lo había hecho. Que dijera esas palabras le dejó claro todo, fue un arrebato, él ama a Perrie, es lógico que intentara desquitar su enfado, aunque desafortunadamente lo hiciera con él. –No debí aprovecharme de ti. –acotó, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-También eres mi mejor amigo. –murmuró Niall, antes de que Zayn tomara el picaporte y saliera de la habitación. –Y me enamoré de ti. –agregó para sí mismo, hundiéndose en su regazo y llorando desquiciadamente. Unos minutos después comenzó a llover, lo supo por las fuertes gotas de lluvia que pegaron contra la ventana, de algún modo pensó que el cielo se unía a su llanto para hacerlo más llevadero; apenas se recostó en posición fetal se quedó dormido. Ese día no soñó con Zayn, por primera vez en meses.

Unos días más tarde todo pareció ir tan normal como siempre, aunque Niall no dudó un segundo en mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Zayn, lo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie; seguía allí, pero ni siquiera lo miraba. La imagen a la prensa y al público prácticamente fue la misma, todos sonrientes y brillantes, ocultando su verdadero rostro, sufriendo por dentro, tragándolo sin contemplaciones. El rubio sentía a su corazón recibir los golpes, pero trató de ignorarlo todo lo que pudo. Por suerte no están en tour ni nada que les mantenga muy ligados a los medios de comunicación, gozaban de cierta privacidad.

Un día Liam visitó a Niall en un departamento rentado de la ciudad, todos tenían sus propias actividades, así que no se veían si no era necesario. Para Liam pareció necesario ir a verle en ese momento, lo que causó verdadera sorpresa al verlo de pie frente a la puerta principal, sonriente y con unas bolsas que, en apariencia, llevaban botanas.

-Hora de cine en casa. –dijo el mayor, sonriendo ampliamente y levantando el par de bolsas, Niall ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo un poco, le dio el espacio suficiente para entrar, casi como una reverencia al todopoderoso señor de las frituras, su delirio cada vez que ven alguna película. Juntos fueron hasta la estancia, ahí empezaron a prepararse para una buena dosis de cine, lo que resultaría mucho muy entretenido, ya que ambos tenían tiempo para sí mismos. Lo curioso es que decidieron compartirlo entre ellos. Amistad pura.

-No, Titanic no, sabes que terminaré un mar de lágrimas. –respondió Niall luego de la sugerencia de su compañero. –Si la pones, tendrás que abrazarme para llorar en tu hombro. –Liam rió pero decidió no ponerla, igual no le hubiera importado, pero ahora su objetivo es otro y exaltar las emociones de Niall no es apropiado según lo que planea preguntar. –Es temprano, así que sugiero una buena saga… El Señor de los Anillos. –levantó una caja con la edición blue ray de las películas, aunque lo que convenció a Liam fue su reluciente y vívida sonrisa.

-Siempre que no adelantes los diálogos. –advirtió Payne.

-Palabra de Scout. –dijo Niall, elevando la mano derecha y dejando estirados los dedos índice y medio. Así fue como decidieron empezar con el maratón. Por lo pronto, como ya habían desayunado decidieron comer palomitas; el filme empezó, ambos en el sofá frente a la televisión disfrutando del sonido envolvente y su gusto por lo épico del filme, porque a quien no le guste es porque tiene un grado evidente de retraso mental. Durante la película hablaron monosilábicamente, Niall no adelantó los diálogos y de vez en cuando jugueteaban con las palomitas, al grado de tirar por lo menos la mitad; para Niall fue un verdadero encuentro con su mejor amigo.

Cuando terminó la primera parte se dispusieron a prepararse para la segunda y mientras eso sucedía Liam decidió actuar. –Oye Ni… -llamó, logrando que el rubio le pusiera atención, aunque siguiera acomodando las cosas para regresar al sofá. Su respuesta fue un ligero ‘mmm…’ que Liam decidió aprovechar. -¿Sabes qué sucede con Zayn? –la pregunta tensó de inmediato a Niall que puso el cuello rígido y tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¿Suceder? ¿A qué te refieres? –contestó, esperando sonar lo suficientemente ajeno a cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Zayn.

-Bueno, se ha comportado muy raro. –el rubio trató de no mostrarse interesado. –Ayer por la tarde discutió con Perrie. –eso cautivó la atención del otro, que detuvo lo que hacía y le miró con preocupación. –No los había visto pelear de esa manera, por un momento creí que terminarían, pero ninguno tuvo el valor de decirlo. –escuchar eso no le gustó ni un poco, saltando a su mente el temor de ser la causa que está separando a los futuros esposos.

-No sé nada. –respondió un momento después, dejando a Liam poco convencido, pero dado que es sutil cuando se trata de sacar la verdad a los demás, decidió dejarlo. A los pocos minutos siguieron disfrutando de la segunda parte de la saga; sin embargo, apenas a la mitad el mayor decidió insistir.

-Sé lo que pasa entre tú y Zayn. –la repentina frase dejó congelado a Niall, quien se limitó a girar su rostro y encontrarse con la seriedad de su amigo, el sonrojo en su piel confirmó las sospechas del segundo. –Lo cierto es que es justo ahora que lo confirmo. –agregó. -¿Vas a decirme? –preguntó, mientras se estiraba un poco y apagaba la televisión, justo en el momento en que Aragorn caía al abismo. Niall se sintió caer junto con él.

-Recuerdo que un día me contaste que Zayn y tú se besaron. –empezó a decir el rubio, como si tratara de suavizarlo usando un argumento a su favor. Liam asintió, le contó aquello apenas un poco después de que sucedió, para ambos fue un desliz que no se repitió, quizá simple curiosidad, aunque siempre quedó la duda de si habría sido lo mismo para Zayn. –Sucedió conmigo. –el rostro de su mejor amigo se desencajó en sorpresa, tenía teorías, pero no una así. –De hecho, fuimos un poco más alla… casi… -el sonrojo en el rubio fue extremo. –Casi lo hicimos. –bajó la mirada al suelo, sumamente avergonzado.

-¿Cómo es que sucedió? –se aventuró a preguntar el infausto Liam, pues sabe que eso tuvo que ser lo suficientemente grave como para tenerlos tan distanciados.

-Sucedió, sin más. –se apresuró a responder el menor. –Él había discutido con Perrie, yo tenía mis dilemas existenciales; fue una combinación explosiva. –soltó un bufido de ironía. –De no habernos detenido no sé qué habría pasado. –dio un corto suspiro, demostrando absoluta sinceridad. Liam tuvo que utilizar toda su sabiduría para saber qué decirle.

-El amor es impredecible y me temo que el de ustedes solo necesitaba un empuje. –expresó. –Hace tiempo hablaba con Louis acerca de cómo te trataba Zayn y la manera en que tú correspondías, supusimos que de tener una relación nos lo habrían dicho, pero no sucedió. Llegamos a la conclusión de que su amor trascendía a lo físico, a lo material, que va más allá de lo que se puede explicar con la razón humana. –esas palabras descolocaron a Niall, no está seguro de que en verdad eso se pueda sentir por alguien, es demasiada grandiosidad. –Es posible, aunque lo dudes. –se apresuró a decir luego de ver el rostro escéptico del rubio. –Es amor Niall, así de simple. –sonrió con cariño.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que hemos pasado a una fase en la que queremos materializar ese amor, sexualizarlo? –Liam asintió. –Tú y Louis han visto demasiadas películas. –intentó levantarse pero su amigo lo tomó del antebrazo. –Vamos Li, lo que dices no tiene sentido. –dijo, dispuesto a no razonar lo que desde la superficie es irrazonable.

-Tiene sentido para alguien que está seguro de lo que significa amar a otra persona… a otro ser. –sonrió, soltándole y mirándole con comprensión. –Esto solo depende de ustedes, si es que son capaces de ver más allá de lo que el mundo nos ofrece. –Niall arrugó la nariz.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Liam Payne? –preguntó con plena desconfianza. Casi al momento las risas fueron inevitables, hubo gracia donde probablemente no la había, pero eso fue lo que necesitaban luego de un ligero momento de tensión. Ambos se calmaron poco a poco, hasta que el rubio decidió continuar. –No es justo para nadie lo que ha sucedido y creo que lo mejor es que deje a Zayn en paz, no puedo simplemente ir y decirle ‘te amo como no he amado a nadie en mi vida’, es absurdo. –su seriedad dejó en silenció a Liam, lo suficiente para digerir sus palabras.

-Es verdad que parece un mundo al revés, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser. –atrajo de inmediato la atención del menor. –Zayn necesita aclararse, porque estoy seguro de que te ama de igual forma, puede verse en casi todas sus expresiones. –el rubio frunció el entrecejo. –Somos mejores amigos, algo así no puede pasar desapercibido y estoy seguro que tampoco para muchos fans… ¿acaso crees que ziall nació de la nada? –Niall tuvo que asentir, pues sabe que está en lo correcto. –No se equivocaron con Harry y Louis, dudo que se equivoquen con ustedes. –llegar a ese tipo de platica no habría estado en la mente del rubio ni aunque lo planeara.

-Da igual y lo sabes. –la dureza de esas primeras palabras fue como un golpe a Liam, que se mantuvo sereno a pesar de todo. –Podemos amarnos, sí, no lo niego. –continuó. –Pero su familia jamás lo permitiría, conoces sus tradiciones, cómo se ponen cuando algo contradice lo que su costumbre les ha dicho que es correcto… la homosexualidad es considerada un delito entre ellos. –se pasó la mano por la frente, tratando de no explotar contra Liam, pues en realidad no necesitaba que le dijera lo que ya sabe. La cuestión es que también conoce el por qué nada de eso podría suceder. –No estamos destinados a estar juntos. –finalizó, hundiéndose en su propia apatía.

-No existe tal cosa como el destino. –afirmó el mayor. –Ni siquiera Dios fija un destino para nosotros. –agregó. –Son tus decisiones las que marcan tu futuro, el sí o el no que le des a las cosas. No depende de un trazo, sino de tu voluntad. –el rubio no podía creer que aquel chico, al que conoce de varios años, ahora resulte ser mucho más sabio de lo que no ha mostrado antes. –Tu felicidad está en tus propias manos, en las de nadie más. –terminó y se dispuso a irse de ahí, pues ha logrado su cometido, ahora lo más adecuado es que dejé a Niall solo, ahí donde puede encontrar las respuestas que necesita.

-Gracias Li. –le dijo el rubio, sin moverse de su lugar, pero obligando al otro a girarse y mirarle con la misma ternura con la que pueden mirarse dos hermanos.

-Eres un gran chico Niall, Zayn tiene suerte, sin duda. –le sonrió y luego de tomar su chaqueta se fue de allí, dejando al rubio sumido en sus pensamientos, analizando todo lo que le ha dicho. Está consciente de que las palabras de su amigo no son erradas, pero eso no le da solución a lo que podría hacer para que Zayn se atreva a amarle. Está la boda. ¿Cómo podrá de pronto negarse a casarse con Perrie? Incluso si no le ama, es probable que no tenga el valor para dejarla, no que sea un cobarde, sino que seguramente no querrá que él se lleve la peor parte. Se recostó, deseando dormir, pues solo así puede olvidarse por unas horas de la cruenta realidad.

-o-

Las siguientes semanas fueron difíciles para el rubio, no menos para Zayn, que trataba de alejarse todo lo posible de él, en los conciertos ponía un muro infranqueable, aunque en su estado anímico las cosas no parecían ir bien, todos lo notaban. Muchos periódicos y revistas afirmaron que su estado se debía a su próxima boda, quizá por el estrés de los preparativos, pero solo fueron conjeturas. Niall trató por muchos medios de hablarle, de decirle que no pasa nada, que esté tranquilo, que siga su corazón y que haga lo correcto. Pero el moreno no le dio oportunidad.

En cierta ocasión, luego de un concierto en los EEUU, los chicos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, la adrenalina todavía fluyendo por su cuerpo, aunque también el cansancio por la exigencia del público. Louis y Harry fueron directo a su propia habitación, pues eso hacen todas las veces que viajan; el resto también lo hizo, aunque las miradas que Zayn y Niall se echaron no pasaron desapercibidas para Liam, aunque al final cada quien entró a su propia habitación. El irlandés cerró la puerta tras de sí y recargándose de ella se sintió terrible, sabe que aquello no está bien, que se está convirtiendo en un sufrimiento para el moreno y eso no es correcto. Estuvo escasos minutos cuando prefirió salir de ahí, despejarse, y nada mejor que el techo para eso.

Al abrir la puerta que da a la parte más alta de aquel hotel el viento helado le golpeó el rostro, su nariz resintió el cambio de temperatura y sus ojos lloraron un poco, pero eso no evitó que caminara hasta la orilla y mirara con emoción el resto de la ciudad, el ruido parecía aún vitorear el éxito del concierto, lo que satisfizo se ego. Algo en aquella sensación le dio calma, le hizo olvidarse de sus sentimientos y concentrarse en otra parte de sus emociones. Hasta que otra sensación lo hizo reconsiderarlo, quizá el recuerdo de que en realidad no todo está bien.

-Ni… -la voz quebrada de Zayn lo hizo girarse con sorpresa, descubriendo la presencia de su amigo, aunque oculto por la sombra de la noche, pero seguro de su figura a unos metros. Se hizo un silencio, apenas interrumpido por el viento a su alrededor, de hecho, el rubio sintió más, lo que provocó que se abrazara a sí mismo.

-¿Zayn? –preguntó, como dudando de que realmente fuera el chico.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Niall? –esa voz grave jamás la escuchó en su compañero, ni siquiera en los momentos más difíciles. -¿Por qué eres tan cruel? –siguió preguntando, provocando escozor en la conciencia del rubio, que no se aguantó más y corrió hasta el moreno.

-Zayn… yo no, no quiero hacerte daño. –su voz se quebró casi de inmediato. –Preferiría verte lejos de mí antes de verte sufrir, no lo hagas Zayn, no sufras. –dijo, como si supiera exactamente lo que sucede con el moreno, quizá sí lo sepa. Lo abrazó con fuerza, aunque el cuerpo del otro se desplomó casi al instante, empezando a llorar de una manera que el rubio jamás imaginó; completamente indefenso, pequeño, destruido, arruinado. Eso rompió el corazón del irlandés. No es Zayn a quien tiene en sus brazos, a su mejor amigo, el fuerte, al que se queda impertérrito cuando alguien intenta sorprenderle; no es él, no así.

-Siempre he sentido esto por ti, lo sé porque siempre traté de negarlo, de ocultarlo. –comenzó a decir, ante la expectación de Niall, que prefirió dejarle hablar. –Por mucho tiempo busqué la manera de deshacerme de estos sentimientos, de destruirlos. –no hubo falta que explicara aquello, pues las relaciones de Zayn siempre fueron bastante extrañas, solo Perrie le dio calma. –Con ella todo pareció claro de nuevo, me dio esperanza. Me enamoré de Perrie. –afirmó, creando estupor en Niall, pero que disimuló lo más que pudo. –Pero tú seguiste aquí. –señaló su corazón. –Mi amor por ti no cedió, solo se distrajo. –decirlo parecía cada vez más difícil, pues tragaba saliva e interrumpía sus palabras muy pronto. –Esa ocasión, quise tenerte, quise amarte como nadie lo ha hecho y tú… tan dispuesto, fue tan idílico. –levantó el rostro, apenas iluminado por la luz de las lámparas de alrededor. -¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarte? –la pregunta fue bastante extraña, pero que reflejó el sentir de Zayn en muchas formas.

-Quizá porque también te amo. –fue la nada sutil respuesta del rubio, pero es que no pudo pensar otra cosa, es lo que realmente siente. –Por eso estoy dispuesto a ceder… a que no sufras. –fue implícito todo lo que sucede, Zayn no lo dejará de amar, pero eso no significa que puedan estar juntos; él tiene que cumplir con las obligaciones que le corresponden respecto de su familia y Niall lo entiende, lo sabe, porque hay cosas que aún no se pueden combatir, que el mundo se irá contra ellos y los destruirá sin piedad si tiene la oportunidad. No quiere eso, no desea que el amor de su vida sea destruido. Sus rostros se encontraron y parecieron entenderse.

-Bésame. –suplicó el moreno y Niall no se resistió ni un segundo, lo hizo porque está seguro de que será la última vez que tenga tal oportunidad. El contacto fue en verdad íntimo, pues ambos expusieron lo que realmente sienten, no fue solo su cuerpo el que se unió, también su alma se involucró. Se fusionaron en una sensación que no se pudieron explicar sino que prefirieron disfrutar. Nada más excelso que un beso en semejantes circunstancias, su última oportunidad de estar tan cerca. Lo que sigue, seguro les dará la oportunidad de valorar un poco más lo que tienen a su alrededor, así pasa cuando pierdes algo tan importante.

-o-

Se revisó en el espejo retrovisor de su auto por décima vez, sus manos y piernas temblaban, aunque a simple vista no lo parecía; sus amigos le gritaron desde la entrada a la iglesia que se apresurara, que no tenían su tiempo, pero solo Liam pareció comprender el porqué de su miedo a continuar con aquello. Unos segundos después decidió enfrentarse a su destino y acompañar a Zayn en su decisión de casarse con Perrie. La prensa fue debidamente acomodada y acreditaba, no concedieron exclusividad pero si exigieron respeto, por tanto, hubo mucho orden desde el principio. Louis y Harry entraron juntos, lo mismo hicieron él y Liam, los primeros serían los padrinos y aunque su relación seguía sin reconocerse al público, lo rumores ya prácticamente lo afirmaban. Así fue como los cuatro se colocaron cerca del altar, solo a esperar a los novios. Zayn no tardó en aparecer.

El moreno fue saludando uno a uno a sus amigos, hasta que llegó a Niall, que tuvo el lugar más cercano. Se encontraron y se abrazaron, el rubio quiso llorar como nunca, pero fue lo más valiente que pudo y deseó lo mejor a su amigo. A su eterno amor. Todos se mantuvieron a la expectación de que llegara la novia, aunque las sutiles miradas entre los dos chicos no se hicieron esperar, ambos sufrían al final de cuentas. Niall se imaginaba casándose con Zayn, no verlo con alguien más. Pero resulta que las cosas son así y no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo. Finalmente Perrie hizo acto de presencia, su hermosura opacó a muchas de las chicas ahí presentes, la algarabía inundó todo el lugar y cuando la música se escuchó todos pusieron rostros adecuados al momento, algunos irradiando alegría, otros solemnes y algunos más con indiferencia. Solo Niall parecía sufrir.

Los lentos pasos de la chica fueron una tortura, algo que no olvidará con facilidad, pues parecía que se ensañaba en hacerle ver quien es quien tendrá a Zayn a su lado para el resto de sus vidas; con profundo dolor torció una falsa sonrisa, pues todos los medios los miraban a ellos y a los futuros esposos. Cuando llegó al altar todo se volvió a quedar en silencio, el sacerdote (pues se casarían por ambas religiones, católico y musulmán) les miró con condescendencia, sonriendo por el acto. Todos esperaron las primeras palabras.

-Antes de proceder a la ceremonia me gustaría hablarles un poco de lo que significa. –la sonrisa del anciano no fue tan placentera como se supone que sería, sin embargo nadie dijo nada. –El matrimonio une a dos personas, une a dos seres que, bajo la autoridad que Cristo le confirió a la Iglesia, los unirá también en el cielo. –aquello no causó emoción en muchos. –Es una unión indisoluble, perpetua. –afirmó, creando incomodidad en otros más. –Dios no crea el amor, porque él mismo es amor y la respuesta que nosotros le demos es el amor que espera de nosotros, somos nosotros quienes creamos el amor. –sonrió, pues aquello sonó demasiado confuso para muchos. –Esta unión debe ser la respuesta que Dios quiere de nosotros, el amor en su máxima expresión. –miró a los novios. –Hoy vienen dispuestos. ¿Pero hay amor? –aquello fue en verdad perturbador, casi como si el hombre supiera que no van exactamente por eso, el rostro de Zayn palideció ligeramente, Niall pudo verlo. Pero el silencio de ambos pareció dejar satisfecho al anciano. –El amor existe en muchas expresiones, pero es uno solo, es absoluto, no se puede modificar. No hay poco o mucho amor. Hay amor, así de simple. Cualquier otra cosa es enamoramiento o no es amor. –el rubio no pudo creer que tal explicación existiera. –Si se supera la fase del enamoramiento, que generalmente es inspirado por las virtudes exaltadas en la otra persona, entonces llega el amor. Ahí todo es claro, no hay para atrás o para adelante, no se acaba, es para siempre. Si dicen que se acaba es porque en realidad nunca lo hubo. –todas esas palabras removieron las conciencias de muchos, sobre todo la de Niall.

El hombre levantó la mirada y se concentró en los presentes, no fue sino hasta que posó su mirada sobre Niall que creyó que toda su máscara se vendría abajo. Se sintió desnudo al encontrarse con su mirada y lo primero que sintió fue valentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó de sentirse indefenso y empezó a pensar con mayor claridad. Algo raro pasó dentro de su conciencia, algo se removió, algo le dio lucidez. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el sacerdote volvió a concentrarse en los novios y continuó hablando.

-Yo. –dijo de pronto. –Yo te amo Zayn. –se encontró con la mirada del moreno, pero no vio correspondencia, sino un rostro de completa sorpresa, de hecho, cuando miró a sus amigos también le miraban de la misma forma. Algo secó cayó en su estómago y al mirar a los demás se descubrió como el centro de atención. Todo fue silencio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó con paso rápido a la salida, en medio de miradas de todo tipo, algunas desaprobatorias, otras de intriga, algunas de burla y una más de condescendencia; no puede creer lo que acababa de decir, se descaró frente a todos. Con pavor y decidido a no mirar a nadie corrió hasta la puerta, ni siquiera escuchó el grito de Zayn a sus espaldas, tampoco el de sus amigos. No escuchó nada, solo un fuerte retumbar en su cabeza que seguramente le había elevado la sangre a su rostro. Lo ha echado a perder, ahora todo el mundo se vendrá abajo, todo lo que mantuvo en secreto saldrá a la luz y muchos tratarán de hacerle daño. Está seguro de ello.

_End flashback_

-o-

-Fui un estúpido. –dijo finalmente, dejando escapar su sentir en apenas esas tres palabras, arrepentido de haber hablado.

-No, has sido valiente. –fue la respuesta de Zayn, todavía hincado frente a él, sonriendo con cariño y obligándole a mirarle. –Eres el más valiente chico que he conocido en mi vida. –agregó, sosteniéndole la barbilla y mirándole con extrema seriedad. –Yo desearía ser tan valiente como tú, asumir que he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, más del que quisiera admitir. Quisiera ser capaz de gritarle al mundo entero que mi mundo eres tú, que no tengo cabeza para nadie más, que al estar lejos de ti siento que algo falta a mi vida. Incluso estaría dispuesto a admitir que de nada carezco cuando estoy junto a ti, que mis piernas tiemblan con apenas un roce tuyo, que mi mente colapsa cuando sonríes o que mi corazón se llena de adrenalina cada vez que te imagino en mis brazos, amándote como nadie podría hacerlo. –todas esas palabras fueron dichas en un tono tan grave y serio que el rubio se quedó estático, apenas creyendo lo que ha escuchado. –Yo he sido estúpido. –continuó. –Por haber ignorado ese amor, por intentar abusar de ti… por continuar con esta farsa. –esta vez su voz casi se quebró y sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas a punto de salir. –Perdóname Niall, perdóname por favor. –y se arrojó a sus brazos, apretando con fuerza al menor, pero sin hacerle daño.

El rubio correspondió de inmediato, sostuvo el cuerpo de Zayn con facilidad y dentro de su corazón y mente la llama de la esperanza creció como nunca. Ahora está todo claro y no quiere detenerse a pensar en otras cosas, en las consecuencias. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en el cuello de su mejor amigo, sonrió con verdadera alegría y ni siquiera percibió que las lágrimas corrían a raudales sobre sus mejillas. Se arriesgó demasiado, lo sabe, pues pocas personas están dispuestas a sacrificarse con tal de no ver sufrir a quien más aman, a dar su propio amor por la felicidad de aquellos que creen que se merecen todo. Lo volvería a hacer, una y otra vez si es necesario. Unos momentos después se separaron.

-Vámonos. –el moreno se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano al rubio. –Esta vez quiero ser valiente. –dijo. –Nadie se opondrá a que te ame. –una vez que recibió la mano del rubio lo aló hasta abrazarlo, quedando a un palmo de narices. –Niall James Horan, cásate conmigo. –los ojos del rubio se ensancharon con suma sorpresa. –Sé mi esposo, mi amante, mi concubino, mi novio, mi mejor amigo… sé mi todo. –de pronto ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reír, es quizá la primera vez que tienen tanta cercanía y que hablan sin temor.

-Lo hago con una condición. –Zayn frunció el entrecejo. –Que me acompañes a la eternidad. –eso fue suficiente para que la distancia sobrara y se hundieran en un beso lleno de amor, pasión y un poco de desenfreno. Ahora comprenden el motivo, la razón de haber pasado por semejante prueba. Ni siquiera les importó que a lo lejos la seguridad del grupo, sus amigos y algunas otras personas evitaban a toda costa que los reporteros trataran de llegar hasta ellos. ¿Y cómo no? una noticia así no se ve todos los días, lo mejor es tener la primicia. Pero ninguno de todos ellos puede comprender la magnitud del hecho, la sensación que invade los cuerpos de los ahora novios, la emoción de sentirse juntos, sentimientos verdaderos expresados en caricias, amor como debe ser, de ese que no se dice con palabras, sino que se concreta con hechos, con acciones.

No necesitan de adivinos para conocer el futuro, porque el suyo lo tienen enfrente y se aferrarán a él con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Quizá haya muchas entrevistas, después de todo son personas públicas; quizá algunos estén molestos, quizá los despidan, hasta podrían dejarles de hablar. Pero eso no importa, pues reconocerán quienes son sus verdaderos amigos, quienes les aman por lo que son y lo que sienten. Tal vez un día decidan tener hijos, adoptar por supuesto o rentar un vientre materno, quien sabe; el punto es que estarán juntos, que verán crecer a los niños, que les enseñarán, que también les reprenderán de vez en cuando; que juntos lograrán tener una gran familia, una llena de amor. Todo eso puede suceder, es posible, porque todos somos iguales, todos merecemos las mismas oportunidades, los mismos derechos, hasta el ser tratados de la misma forma. Nadie es mejor o peor, todos somos según lo que queremos ser. Eso es ser feliz.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Me he permitido un One-shot porque después de mucho tiempo de estarlo escribiendo he decidido publicarlo, al menos para satisfacer mis ganas de Ziall. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
